


【主教扎】昼夜

by ShyMinmyheart



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyMinmyheart/pseuds/ShyMinmyheart
Summary: 爱你的“证据”都在不能再琐碎的小事里呀。莫扎特和男人回萨尔兹堡的故事，就是小两口过日子。爸爸妈妈姐姐都在。
Relationships: 主教扎
Kudos: 3





	【主教扎】昼夜

1

五月底了。

奥地利的温度还是稳稳地在十几度晃悠，雨也是整周整周的下个没完，太阳终于确定上班的那天，沃尔夫冈回到了家乡。最美小镇世人永远都会提名哈尔施塔特，但对于很多人来说，萨尔茨堡是最意义非凡的吧，整座城处处都是莫扎特的痕迹，也是两人开始的地方，一切开始的地方。

本来应该是两个人的旅程的，科洛雷多却被公务缠身，下午站在车旁稍稍弯腰在沃尔夫冈唇侧带着歉意落下个亲吻，让沃尔夫冈拉着两人的行李先出发了。既然莫扎特可以被谱子占有，那科洛雷多自然也可以被公事带走，沃尔夫冈没那么不明事理也不觉得自己非得要像个needy的爱人一样，没了任何人他都是他自己，同样的，有任何人他也只能是他自己。

只是，他们现在是让彼此更好的存在了。

典型的欧洲公路景色，大片大片的绿，整齐却又不规律的作物，偶尔穿过层层飘渺的雾气，不时经过的干净湖泊。不到三小时的车程，宽敞的SUV还是科洛雷多最后决定下来的，不是商务性强到碍眼的MPV，他也认真考虑了捣蛋鬼提出的，“两人一人一辆跑车飙车”这个建议。安全性是其一，第二还是便利，不算长的路程却有300多公里的高速，可以多睡一会儿，更何况，沃尔夫冈精简了再精简，还是拖了三个大行李箱。

小朋友路上打算睡觉，抱着个毛绒玩具，从行李箱侧面拉开一段，在里面费劲掏出来的，肯定是只驴这个不用多说，颜色是蓝绿蓝绿的，头毛也是。科洛雷多从LA出差在机场顺回来的，这个奇奇怪怪的颜色可是被审美一流的音乐家嫌弃了好几分钟，然后就蹦蹦跳跳地上了楼，把这只新的驴驴放在了科洛雷多的枕头上，还贴心盖了被子。

和原本计划中和爱人腻腻歪歪搂搂抱抱一路的设想相去甚远，沃尔夫冈迷迷糊糊地也睡不好，司机开车挺稳的，车里的温度适中，就是闭上眼睛大脑也活跃地像是在串场各种电视剧似的。等接到科洛雷多电话的时候都是两个半小时之后了，忙里偷个闲，大人要叫小宝宝起床了，语气压低了一点，放得又轻又柔，和刚开会的时候判若两人，“是不是快到了，醒醒啦。”

“……嗯，”本来就没睡好，张了张嘴也不愿说话，点头出了点声音应着。揉了揉眼睛，窗外已经是傍晚，景色也渐渐熟悉起来，慢慢扬起个笑，“忙完啦？”

“基本上结束了，晚上到了不要乱吃东西知道吗？我看天气晚上还是挺冷的，出去的时候记得换衣服，给你爸爸妈妈和姐姐的东西都在那个红箱子里你别忘了……”电话那头的人又开始啰嗦起来。

“停停停，”小白猫舔了舔嘴唇，小声又开口，“你…什么时候过来呀？”

那边顿了一下，“…尽快，好不好？”

“好。”

2

真到了家还是欢喜雀跃的，像小时候一样被爸爸拍了拍脑袋，也亲了妈妈许多口，含着姐姐喂的莫扎特巧克力含含糊糊地话也说不清楚，可爱兮兮甩甩手拉着姐姐就开车奔向郊区。

可算是吃到了心心念念的Bella Vita，意大利菜，沃尔夫冈缠着科洛雷多吃遍了维也纳都再找不到这么美味的意大利菜的味道。这家除了离市区远就没什么坏处了，要沃尔夫冈说，那就还有一个，他家意大利菜和巴基斯坦菜都正宗，中东料理没毛病，只是都开始餐后甜品咬着勺子Gelato了，邻桌还咖喱呢。

姐姐临近婚期，作为家里另一个音乐天才，——现在是一个完美的老师，也偶尔玩票做做商业配乐（虽然一做就拿奖），打算着休息几个星期在爸爸妈妈和宝贝弟弟的祝福里嫁给自己心爱的人，吃着饭时不时传个照片发条简讯，那个笑容和沃尔夫冈印象里一模一样，温柔甜美中总带着坚韧。跟姐姐在一起的沃尔夫冈咋咋呼呼的，看姐姐甜甜蜜蜜的样子揶揄两句又开始抱怨科洛雷多，起先还义愤填膺的，说着说着就有点委屈。

姐姐都看在眼里，噗地笑出声，“快停下你挖冰淇淋的手，省得明天你家科洛雷多来了念叨你。回家吧，爸爸还说要听你拉中提琴，睡一觉你亲爱的就来啦。”

“我才不要拉中提琴，”音乐家可会抓重点，“我想念你的大提琴啦！我可以用小提琴，我这一年可写了好多小协。”那是自然了，谁让家里的蠢驴就小提琴算是拿手呢。

回家果真搞了个小小的演奏会，家里能用上的乐器都轮番出声彰显存在感，连三角铁都不放过。家在老城区，邻里距离倒是适中，玩得开心尽兴也不至于扰了别人。

十点不到，长途旅行又玩累了的沃尔夫冈已经准备休息了，他应该还是个挺容易开心的人呢，打开个卡牌游戏满屏要开的宝箱都能让他觉得生活存在着惊喜，人世间总有细小的神迹。但是今天他躺回自己的最开始的那张床上，没有了当小朋友时四处巡演终于归家的疲惫，也没有后来十几岁熬夜作曲凌晨时分不符合年龄的失眠，就只是——空落落的。

“希罗尼姆斯科洛雷多是个坏人，”沃尔夫冈扔下手机在床头，刚刚把语音电话挂掉，那句晚安我爱你还在耳边，关了灯翻身，“我很想那个坏人。”

3

这边忙完的科洛雷多紧赶慢赶在天亮前到达萨堡，放轻步子进门就看到不算大的床上那四仰八叉的人，眉头稍皱，睡得倒是也算安稳。伸手摸摸脚丫倒也不凉，科洛雷多决定不和踹被子的某人计较。旁边床头是音乐家的手机，没有关社交账号消息提醒习惯的人满屏的粉丝评论，油管INS推上一片彩虹色的心有点扎眼，最顶上是日程提醒，过了十二点，提醒从呆了好几天的规规矩矩的“回家”两字（还是他给设置的）变成了“明天：臭傻逼希罗尼姆斯来的日子”。

随心所欲的人怕是从来没有主动用过日程提醒，科洛雷多可真是无奈死了，这可能就是小朋友离开彼此十个小时就会出现的别扭想念了吧，他怎么会不知道沃尔夫冈，古灵精怪也好，那么多细腻的小情绪细细密密像一张网。沃尔夫冈是个东海岸季风区一样四季分明的人，是春天的细雨、是夏天的酷热、是秋天的霜与落叶、是冬季或是扑簌簌或是沉坠坠的瑞叶。

稍作洗漱上床把人揽进怀里，沃尔夫冈翻身转醒，眼睛都没睁开就带着点惊喜的小语调唤他，“……希罗！”，抬手就要揉眼睛，科洛雷多心里软成什么样都理智在线（并不是），轻拍了下他的爪子以示警告，“别乱揉眼睛。”又拉起小爪子用指腹揉他掌心，放轻了声音，“接着睡吧，还能睡几个小时呢。”

说完把吻印在了沃尔夫冈的发间。他家小猫咪才不满足于此，闭着眼睛搂住科洛雷多的脖颈，稍稍使上一点力气把人拉低了胡乱吻上去。中间抽手、反手、扯人，一气呵成不小心抽到科洛雷多的事情我们就不讲了。

哪里都得亲亲，亲到嘴角就不得不吻上嘴唇，蹭过鼻尖就非要再蹭突出的颧骨，非吻不可的眼睛是能借着机会感受睫毛轻颤的，亲吻敏感的耳朵就能听到小朋友轻声哼唧，科洛雷多怎么会放过。

“停停停，睡觉。”沃尔夫冈红红的小耳朵抖了抖，可真像只小猫。用小爪子把压在身下的薄被扯个角翻身，又向后拱在科洛雷多怀里，“拍拍我。”

4

拥有科洛雷多的清晨，啊呸，大上午，就是不一样呢。拥有了早安吻的音乐家一点起床气都没有，起床起得神清气爽。楼下是符合年轻人作息正在吃早饭的姐姐。

“你在喝什么呀？”沃尔夫冈作为好奇宝宝盯着南奈尔杯子里的液体，不是乳白色，是稍稍偏黄的米白色。

“亚洲‘牛奶’，但是是用豆子和水做的。”当老师的人就是不一样，能教各式乐器能教各个年龄段的姐姐不怵好奇宝宝，还极具耐心。

“我也要我也要，”这是科洛雷多熟悉的场景，连着说两遍暗示自己有多幼稚，“希罗我也要！”

正在用平板看晨间新闻的科洛雷多先是无视正打算摇他手臂的幼稚宝宝，向正朝着他投来深长意味眼神的南奈尔回了一个无奈但带笑的眼神，然后才开口，“我觉得你不会喜欢。”

——又立刻跟上一句，“不过我不会替你做决定，强加自己的意愿给你。”

说完就伸手够到长桌一侧的杯架上，取了一个描着萨尔茨堡大教堂简单线条的玻璃杯，给他倒了还热乎乎的饮品。稍稍顿了一下动作，抬手又给他加了一勺黄糖。

沃尔夫冈听得一愣一愣的，心里想我不就要个喝的？给倒了小半杯在玻璃杯里放在他面前才回过神来，刚想端起来，就被似乎在看新闻但视线在音乐家身上的科洛雷多按住了他蠢蠢欲动的手，“烫，再等会，先吃饭。”

眨巴眨巴大眼睛，沃尔夫冈开心地扭扭屁股往后坐了点，抬手把人拉进了，吧唧一声亲在科洛雷多侧脸上。

南奈尔翻了个白眼，拿起自己杯子喝了一口，秀秀秀，当年在这儿吵得不开开交还是你们俩。

翻看以前的照片消化早饭，转眼正午。中午吃了可正式可正式的一餐，科洛雷多面对利奥波德和安娜的架势像是在前些年那个尽全力谈下大单子的人，沃尔夫冈嘲笑着过于正式的人，在桌子下面晃着jiojio轻轻踹他，一餐结束之时音乐家一条腿已经搭在了旁边人的腿上，偏过头指指自己张着的嘴要科洛雷多喂甜品。

“沃尔夫冈，你给我自己…”利奥波德连话都没说完，那边已经喂完了。

妈妈就在旁边抿嘴偷笑，顺便问问今天觉得你爸爸的松糕烤得怎么样。

5

下午就是二人世界了，老城区街道上走一走，指指某个地标都能忆起当年在这里骂了对方什么，补刀把自己没发挥好的地方重新装出个雄赳赳气昂昂的样子再说一遍，说完指着鼻尖笑出声。

神奇的是他们现在也会吵架，可是却不怕吵架。鸡毛蒜皮的小事、突发奇想的怪罪、莫名想起的陈年旧事，吵过就翻篇，认认真真吵架，而不是推卸和指责。这样才没有猜忌没有胡思乱想，永远的安全感，感情永远的鲜活可爱。

音乐家突然要吃街边快餐也被仍有点点愧疚的人满足了，端着一个硬币就能买下的咖喱肠吃得嘴角都沾上了酱料。科洛雷多伸手蹭掉习惯性往自己嘴边送，靠近跟前了闻见浓郁的咖喱粉混合着番茄酱与各色香精的味道，边想着今天晚上得多给他喂点健康生菜水果才好，边在口袋里掏出纸巾抹掉了指尖的酱汁。

夏天已经悄悄到了，傍晚科洛雷多拉过小朋友微凉的指尖还是半强制地让小朋友从单衣换上了牛仔外套，浅蓝色的，破破烂烂的设计是少不了的，套在沃尔夫冈身上整个人却是干净利落的，像个萨堡无视宵禁从家里跑出来跃跃欲试感受夜生活的中学生。

广场上闲置了整整三个冬月和无数泛着冷气的秋天与春日的喷泉也算是终于开放，正是工作日的末尾，广场上多是被父母拉着的小朋友，自然也少不了手拉手伴着夜风散步的小情侣——就比如被拉着的沃尔夫冈小朋友和他的爸爸。

沿着高高低低起伏不断的喷泉，路的尽头是一个许愿池，哪个小孩见水不伸手，错就错在我们小朋友太高了，大长腿被给一米二以下小朋友准备的栏杆挡了一下，科洛雷多有先见之明，拦腰一把给抱回安全地带。

差点栽倒的小孩还懵懵的，闪着眼睛回头看科洛雷多，吐吐舌头咧嘴笑了，捧住他的脸，用亲吻堵住那句“你给我小心点”。

6

老城区楼与楼间距都窄，凭借着满点的记忆力，沃尔夫冈拉着爱人七拐八拐地找到原来最常来躲着不交谱子的一家小酒吧。熟练地推门就往地下走，轻车熟路点了酒，带人找个角落坐了下来。

沃尔夫冈余光注意到他家男人又在对面拿着手机拍他，也没在意，继续对着台上晚九点开场的巴伐利亚舞表演发呆，突然视线一晃，闪过一个胖乎乎的老爷爷，端过来啤酒和不能少的配着秘制汤汁的猪肘。音乐家回过神来低头瞥了一眼桌对面被端上来的一大杯啤酒，忍不住在喧闹的环境里扯着嗓子吐槽，“没人会喜欢喝清啤酒①！”，又俏皮地朝科洛雷多吐吐舌头，做出一副嫌弃的样子，“苦死了。”

“那也没人会回到酿制啤酒技艺悠远②的家乡喝水果味啤酒的，”科洛雷多毫不在意，端起杯子小小抿了一口，一边回怼一边把人从并不远的对面拉到自己身边来，“还点了，我数数，七个口味的。”

是了，七只小木桶，樱桃味儿不必多提，最明显的桃子，香气都飘到城堡那边去了，蓝莓、苹果也都被调成了甜腻的味道。

“他们甜嘛，喝的时候还不觉得度数高。”沃尔夫冈一点没挣扎被拽到对方怀里，说完就盯着科洛雷多的那杯，仿佛刚说苦的不是他似的，“我也想尝一口他家的清啤酒。”

科洛雷多一挑眉，知道这人尝完了肯定又嫌弃，就和以前几千次一样，但还是把杯子举了过去。

“呸呸呸呸呸，哪里的都是一样苦兮兮的！”果真，沃尔夫冈就着他的手喝了一口立刻想给他吐回去，——科洛雷多有经验，他躲开了。被苦到的小朋友小爪子乱晃纠纠结结在七种酒里拉过桃子的那个挂着丰盈粉红标志的小木桶，一灌好几口。

“你给我慢点。”

“你会把我带回家不是么。”

“喝多了对身体不好。”

“靠，那么浪漫一句话，希罗尼姆斯约瑟芬弗兰兹德保罗科洛雷多，我恨你是个木头！”

7

这只是他们普通又不普通的昼夜。

7+

爱却不止囿于昼夜。

**Author's Note:**

> 【与文无关】  
> 想说的好像有点多。  
> 这篇就很让我想到【同人存在的意义】这个命题。爸爸妈妈姐姐都在，爱情也有了，莫扎特自然在我的文里也不会活不过35岁，虽然他还是会有个辛苦的童年和少年时期，我一直的设定就是，他生了大病然后痊愈，活蹦乱跳，现代的医学技术能替他扛过那一次。姐姐不会因为爸爸弟弟家庭和时代的原因无法施展自己的才华、不会嫁给一个不爱的人，妈妈也不必和音乐家到法国去了，自然也就能和爸爸也甜蜜到老。没错，是假的，也是我能给的，最好的。  
> 然后这个还是个活动文，第一次参加活动诶，其实是个挺不合群的人，也不是，就是没特别去交往些什么。产粮三十天的文。其实是四月底动手想写，一直没写完这一篇吧，拖着拖着就到了七月，正好参加活动，好像还和其他太太换了日期，七月还去考试，反正那个时候就，有点混乱，八月就要出国，就很，哇，都过来了，人生也只能越来越难的。  
> 有两首bgm ：Talk Me Down——Troye Sivan 和 Weather——Novo Amor。  
> 收到几条评论说看了想去萨尔茨堡旅游，嘿嘿，每次做功课还是非常有用的。我也想去，有机会的话，会和宝宝一起去的。  
> 啊还有个小细节，拦腰抱住没让人摔倒的灵感是孟儿给的，被鲜花和礼物绊住了的孟孟很可爱。


End file.
